madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline of events (rebooted franchise)/@comment-37464918-20181110130642
I spent hours reading comments on this page and youtube videos. People coming with different ideas and discussions about this franchise. But let me give you different ideas/answers to these two frequent questions related to Fury Road being sequel to an original trilogy. . 1. Mad Max in Fury Road (Tom Hardy) being too young to be cop before apocalypse - should've been old as Vuvalini. . I read that statement many times, saying how Max should be in his 50's, not in 30's as portrayed by Tom Hardy. Statement among many reasons, has a base in Miller's script which says Max was 23 in first Mad Max movie. Reason behind this age is obviously Mel Gibson's age by the time of film being done. What i find interesting is that everybody follows that principle, but ignoring same when looking at Tom Hardy's Max, saying how young he looks. BUT if we use same principle, we can see that Tom Hardy was 38 by the time of film being done. . After mentioning Tom Hardy's age and his "youthful look" i can say that his age is not far away from: Max being 23yo at the events of first movie, 25-26yo in second movie, and around 40-42yo in third movie (cause third movie takes 15 years after second). Now events from Fury Road we don't know how far away are, but based on comics it could be right away after events of third movie. Having said all of these, Max in Fury Road would be JUST 5 YEARS OLDER than Tom Hardy at time of film being made. . Now i know you can still laugh at me saying that Tom Hard's Max is still too young. But i can provide two answers to that: a) If Miller shortly find some compromise with WB and starts filming new Mad Max movie, and if it will be sequel to Fury Road (taking time immedietaly after) instead of prequel, Max would still be around 40-45 years older. NOW READ CAREFULLY! Based by previous experience how long Miller took to film any of Mad Max movies and release it as a final product (couple of years), Tom Hardy currently aged 41, would be close to 45yo which would finally make him relevant to age of Max, and remove all disputes. . b) Mel Gibson was much younger than Max in third movie. I know makeup makes a thing, but i believe we can follow these example as to not look too serious at Max's age, and actor's age. 2. Years in movies all together make no sense to Max being that young etc etc. . First of all, years that appear in movies are not easy to find, it is really hard to spot them without pausing the movie. Which in my eyes make them "Easter eggs" and not important to follow. No question that they were part of the script from that time - but Mad Max is in floating timeline. It was logic that if they filmed first movie in 70's that they will use cars from that time, and "few years from now" to make some background story. And it is same logic that they used modern weapons and cars in Fury Road, cause again we need to use same "few years from now" logic, as it is FLOATING TIMELINE. Ofcourse Immortan Joe has nokia 3310 part on his "armor", if they make Mad Max movie in next 20 years new villian will probably have iPhone 5 par on his armor. . To better explain my opinion about this "problem" i will use Batman example. Batman in first comics and movies had suroundings based on era it was made. Such as era of 40's, 50's, 60's and so on. New Batman movies such as Dark Knight trilogy has suroundings of modern era. Same floating timeline should be with Mad Max franchise. Thats why is good choice not puting Mel Gibson to be Max again, thats why Miller said "the Mad Max apocalypse is always just around the corner from the world we live in". . And that's my friends why we should ignore all these years being "hidden" in the movies. . THANKS FOR READING!